


i'll come back to you (i swear it on the Styx)

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but i am trash at writing dialogue so this is what you get, even though i cant write that, for both of them, im sorry that there's no dialogue, its more of a character piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you doing?”Leo had had those words tattooed on his wrist for as long as he could tell. Honestly, he just wanted them off. He had tried with detergent. He had tried with bleach. He had even tried with industrial-grade hot sauce. And no, it just wouldn’t come off.It was a Soulmate Mark. Literally everyone had them. Supposedly, it said the first words your Soulmate would say to you. Leo thought it was all hogwash. Definitely.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	i'll come back to you (i swear it on the Styx)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of an obsession for Soulmate AUs, my love for Caleo, and a birthday gift for my friend. Heads up, this wasnt beta-ed whatsoever so feel free to tell me off in the comments. Enjoy!

“What are you _doing_?”

Leo had had those words tattooed on his wrist for as long as he could tell. Honestly, he just wanted them off. He had tried with detergent. He had tried with bleach. He had even tried with industrial-grade hot sauce. And no, it just wouldn’t come off.

It was a Soulmate Mark. Literally everyone had them. Supposedly, it said the first words your Soulmate would say to you. Leo thought it was all hogwash. Definitely.

Ok, maybe once he believed them. But – but not anymore. He had scrapped that idea early on. Those words didn’t mean anything. They were what they said on the label – words. Those words on anyone else? Legendary. Unique. Extraordinary. Well, on Leo, they were extra ordinary. Those words were usually the first things anyone he met would tell him. Ask his fourth-grade science teacher. Ask his second orphanage manager. Hell, ask Percy Jackson himself. His soulmate, whoever that poor soul was, would have to get a number, thank you very much.

For now, he would settle for a different soulmate. Festus could be his soulmate. Who knew? Who cared? When he inevitably died as a Spoiled Ballot, the world would see.

Wait a minute – where was he going with this again?

***

“I’m so sorry! I just fell out of the sky!”

Calypso hated the fact she was Marked. It didn’t happen to all immortals – Artemis, for example. But a majority of them did get marked and, oh did she hate every single moment of it. She was simultaneously coddled and shunned for it. The Titans, as a race, were pretty loveless and the idea of one of their own actually getting that feel for themselves – it was brutal.

Maybe, maybe that was the reason she had actually joined the Titans in the first place. Maybe to just prove to them that, yes, she could still be kickass while having a SoulMark.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the single worst decision of her life since it got her stuck on Ogygia. Oh, how the gods were cruel. Her punishment was definitely unfair. At the very least, not to her, but to the poor schmuck who had to deal with her. They were probably dead for all she knew. Time was weird on Ogygia. At least the Underworld was actually easy to get to. Ogygia not so much.

And that was when Odysseus merrily showed up. She had been so human-starved that she had to detain him. Odysseus was happy by her side for a while and Calypso just needed someone there. She had been going mad.

Seven years. Seven years of bliss on that island. Maybe seven years. Again, time was hard on Ogygia. But Odysseus had to get back to his wife, Penelope. Athena basically forced her hand there. When he left, she realized that she had fallen in love with him there. A lot of sleepless nights followed that incident.

Then, a few centuries passed and Drake came along. He had to be from another era, ancient Greeks did not wear leather, she thinks. She had to let go of him too, for Elizabeth, whoever that was. And, yes, Calypso was starting to see the pattern here. It was way too cruel. But it was Zeus she was talking about.  
Falling in love just to have them leave after. A proverbial rug under her feet. Being immortal only increased the number of cute guys that the gods could send to her.

Just her luck Percy Jackson had to go and crash-land on her island next.

***

Those days on the run were simultaneously the best and worst times of his life. Not including his mom. Those always took the top, no matter what.

They were absolute trash when it came to the fact that he was actually homeless. He had to run and dodge the cops coming for him. Honestly, if the orphanages really hated him, why did they always put out a missing-persons report for him? It made no sense. Oh, and the hideouts in sewers? Those sucked too.

But they were still great because he could do … things! Things he wasn’t allowed to do at the orphanages. Building! Creating! Doing stuff and actually feeling productive for the first time since the day in the workshop. Which reminded him, if he ever found that weird dirt woman again, she would get what was coming for her. He would make sure of it.

That also reminded him. His words. He really could not be in a worse situation. Already he was ridiculed for them. (Sure, and “who are you?” is an amazing SoulMark, Justin.) He once again found himself feeling sorry for the poor sap who really was going to be with him. That wouldn’t end up well, would it?  
Before he could epiphanise (yes, that is a word) further, the cops found him. And great, he was going back to the orphanage. He couldn’t wait to rub it in Justin’s face how he actually managed to stay away for 2 months. It had to be a record.

He definitely didn’t think they would be sending him to the Wilderness School in Arizona, where they make you leg it through cacti in the great Wilderness heat.

***

Ok, it was kinda her fault for the ‘Jackson dilemma’.

But, to be fair, he did crash land. And, to be more fair, those were what the words on her hand dictated would happen. And, to be even more fair, he was definitely her type.

She could remember the first words she told him. “Stay still.” Those words agonized in her mind. The thing that was nagging at her though, was that he was definitely unconscious. He was covered in burns all over. The water helped heal him, at least. Even Calypso didn’t know if she could heal him with that much damage. It wasn’t hard to figure out he was the son of Poseidon. His aura was going into overdrive, trying to heal him.

He might’ve even been in a coma. It didn’t make sense that he would make smart-ass comments right after awakening from a coma. The words kind of implied he would be conscious when he landed. After waking up from pain like that, it was more likely he would say “where am I?” or “who are you?”. She was holding out for “thanks for the help, calypso, you are amazing” if her words didn’t come out of his mouth.

She lost hope when he sneaked a peek at his wrist. She just needed to know. It had been a … a week? Maybe? Anyway, his words were “what will happen at the summer solstice?”. That was a shocker. It wasn’t too hard to figure he was the Percy Jackson after that. Even she knew about the whole Master Bolt debacle from some time ago.

Percy also talked in his sleep. It was just him crying out for his friends or whoever. Sometimes it was Tyson or Grover. But more often, it was tied for Mom and Annabeth. Calypso knew from the moment her name came out of his mouth; he would leave her for this Annabeth. Someone he already loved. Someone who might actually be his Soulmate.

Percy woke up a few days later. There was a lot of awkwardness between the two of them. She knew he had to leave. He knew he had to leave. But he just wouldn’t go. And Calypso knew Annabeth was lucky to have a guy like Percy, who wouldn’t leave because he knew it would hurt her even though he had important things to do on the other side of the world.

And the inevitable came when Hephaestus told Percy he had to leave. And damn it, she should not be feeling anything right now. She knew it was coming from the moment he landed on her little prison home. She knew he wasn’t her Soulmate because he had someone else waiting for him.

She knew, she knew she _knew **she knew-**_

It shouldn’t have hurt that much. But it did. And she bade farewell to Percy and her heart just broke.

She was not expecting a tiny runt of fire and metal to also crash land on her home way sooner than she expected and run his tiny mouth off at her.

***

Leo didn’t have much to be thankful for in his small, miserable life. He was an idiot, a scrawny kid who always got picked on. Gaia also definitely was going to get another toilet seat in the head, that much was guaranteed.

And as much as he hated being the seventh wheel, he still really liked the fact that he actually now had seven friends he could trust. Maybe.

It wasn’t his fault he maybe kind of liked Hazel. She was really sweet. But he wasn’t her Soulmate, Frank was. That dude was lucky to have someone like Hazel and she was lucky to have a guy like Frank. He couldn’t be happier for the two. Plus, after the whole “Sammy-was-Leo’s-great-grandfather” revelation, just the thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

If Piper noticed how broody he had been being, she didn’t say anything.

Who was he kidding? She definitely tried to come near, but Leo didn’t need anyone else to know about his issues. His feelings would stay right inside him and then he would die.

All that broody-ness must have bubbled up out of him so he was really, really pissed about Khione and her dumb ice-wind powers. He had to admit, the Archimedes was his baby and he knew it would definitely come in handy, though, a make-shift helicopter wouldn’t be his first choice for a long time after that.  
But, apart from that, he was not in a good mood. The Sphere might have broken, he had just been launched through the air, he had crash-landed on a desert island and _s_ _omeone_ had the _audacity_ to put a _dining table_ on the _beach_!

And he was so not ready for when a random person appeared over his personal sand crater and said the words he had been dreading his whole life.

“What are you _doing_?”

***

“I’m so sorry! I just feel out of the sky!”

And she just tuned out whatever the urchin was going to say next because no, she wasn’t ready for this.

  
***

  
Ok, Calypso was amazing. She might have that weird prickly exterior that people seemed to have, (Leo didn’t get to say that) but he would soften her up, just you wait.

And he completely forgot about that because they had a tiny fight. He had honestly forgotten about that fight because he just wanted to see Calypso again.

The Celestial Bronze had been a godsend – quite literally – and the raft wouldn’t appear so, as everyone knows 2 + 2 = building his own raft. He wasn’t expecting Calypso to come over and start helping but their bonding sessions were … nice. They were relaxing despite the overwhelming world-ending threatening catastrophes going on all over the world.

He was really getting to know Calypso and (he knew it), she was amazing beneath that exterior. Leo didn’t think that her tiny smile whenever he called her ‘sunshine’ meant anything. He didn’t think that her help meant anything. If anything, all he did was influence her fashion choices (and modern clothes looked much better on her than her old gowns, not that he would ever tell).

So, when the raft did arrive, his heart felt like it did stop. Because it meant she loved him and he definitely loved her.

And

And

And she-

She kissed him!

His breath ran cold and they both knew that they belonged to each other. And, Leo surprisingly didn’t think he minded it one bit.

And as he sat there floating at sea, Calypso’s words also floated around in his mind. She said he couldn’t find Ogygia again. No man could. It would be stupid.

But Leo wasn’t a man. He was a little runt who wouldn’t stop at anything for the people he loved. His freaking Soulmate definitely counted. And if anything, Leo was the epitome of stupidity.

The Prophecy made a lot more sense now.

“I’ll come back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the Styx.”

  
**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoiled Ballot: someone who doesn't meet their Soulmate (used from RedHead's amazing Soulmate story)
> 
> Ok, guys, I have to say I'm proud of this fic. Obviously the first fic I post won't be the one I've been planning for the past year meticulously. Of course it's gonna be the fic I cobbled together for my best friend for her birthday. The friend-who-doesn't-have-an-ao3-account-so-I-just-have-to-send-her-the-link-to this. I hope you enjoy it :) I swear I'm a great friend. I'm really sorry if Leo sounds OOC in this because I literally cannot get his voice down. I tried my best?
> 
> This took, like, a week-or-so to do so comments would definitely 'spark joy'. Thanks to anyone who reads this!


End file.
